Currently, more military helicopters are lost each year to mid-air collisions with other helicopters than are downed by enemy fire. While the problem is not newly discovered, there has been little effort expended in finding practical solutions for military rotary wing aircraft, particularly, solutions that do not require additional equipment/systems to be installed on the platform (due to size, weight and power constraints).
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient helicopter collision avoidance system.